Akatsuki family
by Violets Dreamer
Summary: pein check up day
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki family

Writer notes :I hope you will like it and have a comment for it

I am trying to write about pein being like a father role to the akatsuki member  
But somehow I type and type and I don't know what to write anymore…

I am pein

The recognized leader of Akatsuki  
The leader of a group of S-Rank ninja

Together we all work through a same goal  
To let the world know the true pain

Although most people look at us  
As the S-rank most dangerous ninja criminals

Yet Time to time

I felt like I am looking at a bunch of ''acting kids''

Rather than criminals …

………………………………………………………..

''Pein … Pein …''  
''wake up …. ''Say konan

Pein in his bed slowly open his eye  
Looking at konan standing in front of him

''They are doing it again '' say konan clamly

Pein Sigh understanding what konan says

''Didn't you stop them?'' Ask pein

I did , but they never stop. Say konan

'' They need to be watch over like kids … ''say pein walking out of the room

Pein first pass by kakuza and hidan room

From far pein can hear kakuza and hidan scolding each other

''I am going to kill you today hidan'' say kakuzu angrily

''Well , like you can make me dead'' say hidan

When they are going to have a bloody fight

Pein came in and blow hidan hand weapon off

''Stop it '' say pein

''Che.. look whoes here for the party'' say hidan

Pein look at hidan

'' As the leader , I would like you to give me a respect'' say pein

Pein notice the blood all around the room

''Why is there so blood around ? '' ask pein

''Ask that idiot who love stab himself for fun. ''Say kakuzu

''I am praying to jashin-sama you fucking idiot'' hidan scold back

''Stop … ''

''Hidan I told you to clean up after you finish… ''

''Why is there so much blood around ?'' ask pein

''I couldn't find any cloth to clean it ''

''I ask HIM for help , he told me to find it myself''

''And I did what HE says '' hidan explained

''He took my akatsuki cloak without permission and use it '' say kakuzu angrily

''Your cloak stink anyway'' say hidan

''Better than your bloody pool'' say kakuzu

''… Stop both of you ''

''Hidan there are many cloth at the washing room ''

'' and don't take kakuzu stuff without permission again'' say pein

''Che… like I will fucking listen to you…'' whisper hidan

Pein heard what hidan whisper

''Hidan don't make me punish you'' say pein clearly

Everyone knows being punished by pein is hell  
So no one will want cross his hell line

'' Yeah , I hear you alright '' say hidan walk off to get cloth

Pein look at kakuzu

''Kakuzu as the eldest here…''

''I want you to listen and watch over hidan more''

''Since he is more **ignorant** and you two are partners '' say pein

'' I prefer to change smarter partner…'' say kakuzu unhappily

''You change a lot panrter in the past''

''Because of your **mood** ''

''Only hidan can be alive partnering you'' say pein

''Fine , I get it leader… can I go back now ?'' ask kakuzu

''… You are free to go …''

''Kakuzu could you later check hidan wound after he come back?'' ask pein

''Fine…'' kakuzu say walking off

''Next is itachi and kisame room '' konan say

Pein nod his head slightly and walk ahead

………………………………………………………

Kisame and itachi unlike other panrter

They work out very well with each other

But doesn't mean they don't have any problem with themselves

Pein knock their room door

Soon kisame went to open the door

''Hi leader-san and konan-san ''

''Are you looking for itachi-san?'' say kisame

''Is he in ?'' ask pein

''He is in there…''

''He told me not to let anyone in''

''But since it you two I guess it be alright to let you in'' say kisame

After Kisame let pein and konan in the room

Pein and konan soon find itachi reading a bunch of scrolls

''Itachi… why didn't you go for the checkup?'' ask pein

''I am fine , So there no need for check up'' say itachi still reading the scrolls

''Every akatsuki member will go to the check up''

'' no matter they are fine a not'' say pein

Kisame understand the situation

''Itachi-san I am going out to buy something to eat ''

''I be back around 30min later '' say kisame walking out

They hear kisame walk out and door close.

''There only Konan and me here with you now''

''Itachi turn and look at us'' say pein

Itachi put down his scroll and turn to look at them  
Knowing they won't leave unless they check him finish

Konan is checking itachi health

While pein look behind her

''Itachi did you skip your **pills** ? '' ask pein

''no…''say itachi

Pein know that itachi have a illness that can't be cured  
But yet pein and konan didn't want to give up hope

''How is it konan'' ask pein

''It the same …'' say konan step back after checking finish

''Itachi… you are going to have a few days off'' say pein

''I'm fine '' say itachi

''No you are not …''

''Your face look pale… just take a break itachi''

''I will call you two when I have mission for you'' say pein walking out

''I will bring back some new pills later'' say konan following pein out of the room

After they went out  
Itachi go to his bed and take a rest

……………………………………………………………………..

Next they pass by zetsu room

But Zetsu room look more like a forest than a normal room

''**Look whoes here …**''

''O it leader and konan'' say zetsu

'' zetsu remember to go for check up next time '' say pein

'' o I forget there a check up for us ''

''**There no need for us''**

''Why not**?''**

''**The only thing we need is food , not some stupid check up ''**

''Don't say like that , leader care for us…I am sorry leader sama''** say zetsu**

''It okay'' say pein

BOMB somewhere explode

When heard that pein speed walk to deidara and sasori room

When he reach he saw sasori in his doll walking out

Sasori can't stand deidara anymore and walk out

''What going on inside?'' ask pein

'' See for yourself '' sasori say and walk off slowly

Pein see the room is fill with smoke  
And hear deidara laughing

''Saw that , sasori danna my new art'' say deidara

As pein can see he is guessing deidara is trying to play a bomb prank on sasori.

But sadly sasori just walk off without deidara noticing

When the smoke clear of deidara was surprise to see leader and konan

''Deidara …'' say pein not very please

Deidara the newest member don't know much about pein  
So he didn't fear him much

''I know I know un''

''But look my new creation hmmm''

''It look beautiful right … when it explode it become more…'' say deidara

''Stop … '' pein warned

But deidara is too passion high to hear anything

Ka ka ka stuuu… say deidara

Pein quickly use his power and throw deidara and his bomb out of the house.

No harm was made

Deidara new bomb effect is to make a lot smoke and mask charka only

Pein is very strict with house rule  
And soon set a punishment for deidara not to katsu in the house

………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki family

Writer notes :I kind of rewrite it

I hope like it better

Longer version to show the akatsuki father pein XD

I am pein

The recognized leader of Akatsuki  
The leader of a group of S-Rank ninja

Together we all work through a same goal  
To let the world know the true pain

Although most people look at us  
As the S-rank most dangerous ninja criminals

Yet Time to time

I felt like I am looking at a bunch of ''acting kids''

Rather than criminals …

………………………………………………………..

''Pein … Pein …''  
''wake up …. ''Say konan

Pein in his bed slowly open his eye  
Looking at konan standing in front of him

''They are doing it again '' say konan clamly

Pein Sigh understanding what konan says

''Didn't you stop them?'' Ask pein

I did , but they never stop. Say konan

'' They need to be watch over like kids … ''say pein walking out of the room

Pein first pass by kakuza and hidan room

From far pein can hear kakuza and hidan scolding each other

''I am going to kill you today hidan'' say kakuzu angrily

''Well , like you can make me dead'' say hidan

When they are going to have a bloody fight

Pein came in and blow hidan hand weapon off

''Stop it '' say pein

''Che.. look whoes here for the party'' say hidan

Pein look at hidan

'' As the leader , I would like you to give me a respect'' say pein

Pein notice the blood all around the room

''Why is there so blood around ? '' ask pein

''Ask that idiot who love stab himself for fun. ''Say kakuzu

''I am praying to jashin-sama you fucking idiot'' hidan scold back

''Stop … ''

''Hidan I told you to clean up after you finish… ''

''Why is there so much blood around ?'' ask pein

''I couldn't find any cloth to clean it ''

''I ask HIM for help , he told me to find it myself''

''And I did what HE says '' hidan explained

''He took my akatsuki cloak without permission and use it '' say kakuzu angrily

''Your cloak stink anyway'' say hidan

''Better than your bloody pool'' say kakuzu

''… Stop both of you ''

''Hidan there are many cloth at the washing room ''

'' and don't take kakuzu stuff without permission again'' say pein

''Che… like I will fucking listen to you…'' whisper hidan

Pein heard what hidan whisper

''Hidan don't make me punish you'' say pein clearly

Everyone knows being punished by pein is hell  
So no one will want cross his hell line

'' Yeah , I hear you alright, daddy…'' say hidan walk off to get cloth

There was a short slient after hidan say that and left  
Pein decide that he will pretend ''not to heard that''  
And continue his work

Pein look at kakuzu

''Kakuzu as the eldest here…''

''I want you to listen and watch over hidan more''

''Since he is more **ignorant** and you two are partners '' say pein

'' I prefer to change smarter partner…'' say kakuzu unhappily

''You change a lot panrter in the past''

''Because of your **mood** ''

''Only hidan can be alive partnering you'' say pein

''Fine , I get it leader… can I go back now ?'' ask kakuzu

''… You are free to go …''

''Kakuzu could you later check hidan wound after he come back?'' ask pein

''Fine…'' kakuzu say walking off

''Next is itachi and kisame room '' konan say

Pein nod his head slightly and walk ahead

………………………………………………………

Kisame and itachi unlike other panrter

They work out very well with each other

But doesn't mean they don't have any problem with themselves

Pein knock their room door

Soon kisame went to open the door

''Hi leader-san and konan-san ''

''Are you looking for itachi-san?'' say kisame

''Is he in ?'' ask pein

''He is in there…''

''He told me not to let anyone in''

''But since it you two I guess it be alright to let you in'' say kisame

After Kisame let pein and konan in the room

Pein and konan soon find itachi reading a bunch of scrolls

''Itachi… why didn't you go for the checkup?'' ask pein

''I am fine , So there no need for check up'' say itachi still reading the scrolls

''Every akatsuki member will go to the check up''

'' no matter they are fine a not'' say pein

Kisame understand the situation

''Itachi-san I am going out to buy something to eat ''

''I be back around 30min later '' say kisame walking out

They hear kisame walk out and door close.

''There only Konan and me here with you now''

''Itachi turn and look at us'' say pein

Itachi put down his scroll and turn to look at them  
Knowing they won't leave unless they check him finish

Konan is checking itachi health

While pein look behind her

''Itachi did you skip your **pills** ? '' ask pein

''no…''say itachi

Pein know that itachi have a illness that can't be cured  
But yet pein and konan didn't want to give up hope

''How is it konan'' ask pein

''It the same …'' say konan step back after checking finish

''Itachi… you are going to have a few days off'' say pein

''I'm fine '' say itachi

''This is not a request itachi''

''You look pale…''say pein

Pein hold itachi chin up to have a better look

Under itachi eyes seem to have dark panda eye  
I seem itachi has been over working himself again  
Even with kisame doing his best taking care of his partner itachi

Pein sigh in his heart and let go of itachi chin

''I will call you two when I have mission for you'' say pein walking out

''I will bring back some new pills later'' say konan following pein out of the room

After they went out

Itachi was left alone in the room  
He walks to his bed and take a rest

Maybe he will listen to pein

To have a little break  
Since he have no mission to do later on

……………………………………………………………………..

Next they pass by zetsu room

But Zetsu room look more like a forest than a normal room

''**Look whoes here …**''

''O it leader and konan'' say zetsu

'' zetsu remember to go for check up next time '' say pein

'' o I forget there a check up for us ''

''**There no need for us''**

''Why not**?''**

''**The only thing we need is food , not some stupid check up ''**

''Don't say like that , leader care for us…I am sorry leader sama''** say zetsu**

''It okay'' say pein

BOMB somewhere explode

''**That blonde is really noisy''**

''He is the new member deidara''

''**Maybe we should eat him up''**say zetsu

Pein look at zetsu

''I am sorry leader sama , he was just joking''

''**Did I say any jokes?''**

''Shhh do you want make leader sama angry?''

''**Hm … you better check the blonde before he destroy the whole base''**

''Hey don't be rude to leader sama'' say zetsu

Pein have stay long enough to know zetsu

Even though he might have werid double personality

Pein accept him as who he is

''Zetsu it okay…''

''I will check deidara now'' say pein

Soon pein speed up towards deidara and sasori room

When he reach he saw sasori in his doll walking out

Sasori can't stand deidara anymore and walk out

''Where are you going sasori?'' ask pein

''To spend time quietly alone''

''Or I might accidentally kill that brat'' say sasori

''That fine now, but remember panrter should always work together outside'' say pein

''I understand that … I try get along with that brat later'' say sasori

''What is deidara doing in there?'' pein asked

'' See for it yourself '' sasori say and walk off slowly

Pein see the room is fill with smoke  
And hear deidara laughing

''Saw that , sasori danna my new art'' say deidara

As pein can see he is guessing deidara is trying to play a bomb prank on sasori.

But sadly sasori just walk off without deidara noticing

When the smoke clear of deidara was surprise to see leader and konan

''Deidara …'' say pein not very please

Deidara the newest member don't know much about pein  
So he didn't fear him much

''I know I know un''

''But look my new creation hmmm'' say deidara

Pein look at deidara new art clay work

It remind pein that konan is always folding paper  
Making all kind of animal flower butterfly etc

But deidara work is kinda of different  
The creation he made doesn't look like any real bird , spider or etc

''Pretty interesting'' pein say

Deidara stop for a moment  
As he didn't expect leader to be the one saying that

Deidara getting happy starting to explain all about his creation beauty

''It look beautiful right … when it explode it become more…'' say deidara

Pein knew what deidara was going to do

''Stop … '' pein warned

But deidara is too passion high to hear anything

Kastuuuu… say deidara

Pein quickly use his power and throw deidara and his bomb out of the room

Deidara broke a few of his bones due to sudden ''fall''

There was no harm made in the akatsuki base

Deidara new bomb effect is to make a lot smoke and mask charka only

Soon deidara know why he should fear him

And why everyone should

appreciate him as a leader and a guardian

That he is watching , and caring for them  
Just like having a father in the akatsuki

………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
